1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical filter device, an optical module, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an optical filter device is known in which a case holds an interference filter including reflective films which are disposed to face each other via a predetermined gap on surfaces of a pair of substrates that face each other (for example, JP-A-2013-167701).
In the optical filter device described in JP-A-2013-167701, the case includes a base substrate to which the interference filter is fixed by a fixing member. One place on a facing surface, which faces the base substrate, of a substrate of the interference filter adheres to the base substrate to be fixed to the base substrate.
In the optical filter device, even if adhering to be fixed by using, for example, adhesive, stress received due to the adhesive can be decreased, compared to a configuration in which substantially the entire surface of the facing surface of the substrate adheres. That is, it is possible to reduce the influence of tensile stress caused by the adhesive that contracts at the time of curing, or stress that is generated by a thermal expansion coefficient difference between the substrate and the base substrate, as an adhering area of the facing surface of the substrate decreases.
However, since one place of the interference filter is fixed to the base substrate in a state in which the interference filter is in contact with the base substrate, when vibration caused by external disturbance is applied to the optical filter device, the vibration is transmitted to the interference filter via the base substrate, and thereby resolution of the interference filter can decrease. For example, as the interference filter to which the vibration is transmitted vibrates around the fixed place, a gap dimension between the reflective films may be changed. In addition, as the interference filter vibrates, distortion occurs in the substrate, and uniformity of the gap dimension can decrease along to a reflective surface. In this way, if the gap dimension is changed or the uniformity along to the surface decreases, there is a problem in which resolution of the interference filter decreases.